


Work For My Love

by judgementissin



Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Break Up, Eating out, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Porn, Rimming, Sex, Wedding, back together, lying, work for love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judgementissin/pseuds/judgementissin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hasn't seen him since they broke up 2 years ago. He wasn't ready for commitment and he still had his trust issues, Stiles thought they could work through it... but he kept on getting distant. Stiles thought he was probably just using him for sex. Derek was honestly the first person he ever really loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two Years Later

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, so i had an explosion of feels today and I haven't wrote anything this week yet so here is a new fic.   
> Please critize in the comments. Pleaseeeeeeeee.

Scott stops where he is standing and says, "Stiles, we should... we should probably take the long way."

He seems to be doing this a lot lately. Just stopping like he is listening to something, or someone, and says we should go walk somewhere else, or go to a different park.

"But Scooooott. Thats a forty-five minute walk through the woods and I'm tired." Stiles says whining.

"I know but-"

"No, just because you and your werewolf self can't get tired doesn't mean I can't and I'd rather walk half an hour than hike for forty-five minutes through the woods."

Its nearing five o'clock and the sun is starting to set and after a long day of planning and shopping for Scott and Isaac's wedding he is wiped out and just wants to have a beer and kick back.

Scott looks like he's preparing himself for something... but nods and they continue walking. He starts talking about how he's nervous for his wedding and Stiles reassures him that he is making the right decision because him and Isaac have been in love since highschool, and now five years later, they are in the same college and they are still completely in love. Thank god they all stayed in Beacon Hills and went to the college 15 minutes out of town and still live at home. Well, not for long. Scott and Isaac are moving in together and Stiles is still living at home with his dad. I mean its great, free rent and the only thing he actually pays for is groceries but he is 23 and he needs to start looking for a studio apartment soon. 

Then Scott stares off in one direction and turns to Stiles and tries to keep him distracted, and he does the same thing he does everytime he tries to distract him. He pulls out his phone and asks Stiles to read the "cutest message Isaac ever sent him last night." So Stiles push his phone away and looks up to where he was staring off to and... and he sees him.

_Derek fucking Hale._

He hasn't seen him since they broke up 2 years ago. He wasn't ready for commitment and he still had his trust issues, Stiles thought they could work through it... but he kept on getting distant. Stiles thought he was probably just using him for sex. Derek was honestly the first person he ever really loved. He... he's so beautiful. He looks like he's smelling something wonderful then his eyes meet Stiles' and he flinches. Those eyes bore right through Stiles, like he was staring down at his soul. Stiles stared at him and then Derek waved. Stiles quickly looked away and started running down the street with Scott still standing back there. It doesn't take him long to catch back up to him and when he does all he says is, "I...I knew that would happen, I've been trying to keep you guys away from each other since you guys broke up." 

Stiles look at him with tears in his eyes. Breaking up with him was the hardest thing he ever did, but he felt like he was giving more than Derek was in the relationship and Stiles wanted more than that. He pulls Stiles in for a hug and they stand there hugging in the middle of the street till the familiar black camaro honks and we move away and he looks at Stiles again. This time he has a look of regret and longing on his face. Stiles only know because he has studied every single way the face twists and curves whenever a new emotion arised. Then he drove away, he probably saw that Stiles was crying. Whatever. They walk the rest of the way home in silence with Scott's arm wrapped around my shoulders. 

They arrive back at Stiles' house five minutes later. 

"Wanna stay and grab a couple beers?" Stiles asks now more calm.

"Sorry, I wish i could but i promised Isaac we would get ready for the full moon tonight." Scott says a little disappointed he has to leave his bestfriend alone after an awkward moment of revelation with his ex.

"It's okay," Stiles says noticing the sad look on his bestfriends face, "I'll be fine, don't murder any cute bunnies tonight okay?" 

Scott laughs and says, "I promise. Don't do anything you'd regret Stiles."

Stiles laughs and nods and they hug and Scott leaves.

Stiles turns toward the front door, his dad isn't coming home from work till tomorow so he will have the house to himself. He fumbles around for his keys and remembers leaving them inside the house. He searches around for the spare key his dad leaves somewhere out there and he hears and engine turn off behind him. 

He stands up and turns around and sees none other than Derek Hale. Twice in one day? That was just too much. He turns with his back facing Derek and quickly looks for the key.  He finds it under the potted plant and quickly reaches to put the key in the lock when he's turned around and pushed up against the door, a position he is all too familiar with. 

Derek growls and says, "Stiles... You... You look so beautiful. I-"

"Derek get the fuck off of me." Stiles says turning red pushing Derek away. Derek looks confused by his actions and just stands there. 

Stiles starts to tear up, " You can't just come back to me saying I'm beautiful. No, Derek. I broke up with you because you wouldn't give in our relationship. I felt like all you were doing is using me, making me your  _bitch._ " By this time Stiles is gasping for air as he is speaking and Derek... well Derek looks like a kicked puppy and that makes Stiles cry even more. Why is he acting so emotional? He doesn't know either. But Deaton keeps saying something about emotions rising and a great power and blah blah blah. Derek looks at Stiles and looks lost for words.

"Stiles, stop crying please. I didn't mean for you to think I was using you. You meant a lot to me. You-"

"If i meant so much to you why did you let me leave? I gave you a chance to make me stay but you didn't take it. You watched me leave. No Derek. I can't go through that again."

"Okay Stiles, I'll leave if you just answer something for me. Will you do that? I swear if you answer I'll leave right now and I wont bother you for the rest of the night."

Stiles nods wiping his tears away.

"Do... Do you will love me?" Derek asks, eyes widened.

Stiles freezes up.  _Yes, I still love you. I never stopped loving you. I saw you today and my heart fluttered and I missed you. I want you. But... you need to commit to me Derek. Then we can be happy._

 _  
_"No." Stiles says as he is turning around and pushing the key in and turning the knob. He walks inside knowing that Derek heard his heart beat pick up and smelt the sweat radiating off him giving off the sign that he is lieing. He knows he will be back, and he's ready. But he's going to make sure Derek works for it this time.

Stiles grabs a beer from the fridge and lies down on the sofa, he doesn't even realize he falls asleep till he wake up later around 12:02 on the sofa to the sound of a wolf howling. Not just any wolf.

The Alpha.

_Derek._


	2. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles stares at himself in the mirror. He looks the same. Same pale color, same scrawny bodily structure, same brown eyes, no claws or fangs which sent relief through him. But still, he doesn't feel the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so first off i changed something in the first chapter and added a part where deaton talks to stiles briefly about heightened emotions and powers arising and well this is sort of built off that, more notes at the end!

Stiles stayed up all night listening to all the wolves - his friends - howl and run throughout the woods. He listened in for only though,  _Dereks._ That howl sent electricity flying through him. His body felt like it radiating with energy. Since he woke up to the howl he felt as if he could run with the wolves himself. 

**Something is different.**

Stiles stares at himself in the mirror. He looks the same. Same pale color, same scrawny bodily structure, same brown eyes, no claws or fangs which sent relief through him. But still, he doesn't feel the same. 

He's been pacing around all night just listening. He found the howling peaceful, and exciting. He went to the kitchen to grab a beer to just chill out and listen to pack howl all night, even though they are due to shift back any minute now. It's currently 3:30 and he's drinking beer. Normal.

He walks into living room with a bottle of budweiser in his hand and realizes he left the bottle opener in the kitchen. He makes a grunting noise and stares at the bottle.

"Ugh," he says, "Why can't you open yourself?"

It doesn't answer. 

Stiles stares at the bottle and feels a rush, a rush of  _power_ , surge through him. 

"Open," He says to the bottle. Just like that the top of the bottle pops off and flys across the room hitting the wall and falling to the floor. "Whoa," Stiles says, "That. Was. Awesome." He fists pumps and starts dancing around. Then he stops and says, "Wait, where the fuck did this come from? Holy Shit I'm talking to myself. I need to see Deaton." 

He runs and grabs the keys for his jeep hoping Deaton is still in the vet hospital. He jumps in the jeep and starts driving off in the direction of the veterinary office. As he is driving something jumps on top of his car, and he swerves to a stop. He jumps out of the car and sees a wolf on top of his car. He freezes because he knows exactly who this wolf is, all the time watching him change while they fucked, all the times he has helped chain him up back when he was in highschool and they were all still pretty wild.  _Derek._   The wolf starts to shift back to his normal, muscular, human form.

"Derek, would you mind to get the fuck off the top of my jeep?" Stiles says angrily.

Derek hops off the jeep and lands right in front of Stiles, leaving only enough room for a sheet of paper to fit through. 

"You lied to me today Stiles." Derek says gazing into Stiles' deep, brown eyes.

"Oh, did I really, I didn't realize." Stiles says averting eye contact. He must not give in, he must make Derek  _work for his love this time._  

Derek takes Stiles' chin in his hand gently and tilts his head up.

"Yes you did Stiles. You still love me don't you? Tell me Stiles. Tell me you love me." Derek says making Stiles' eyes look into his own.

Stiles stays silent for a moment. He just stares into Dereks eyes then he speaks.

"I love you Derek. I always loved you. I never stopped. I honestly wish I never broke up with you. But you didn't  _give_ anything in the relationship. I need you to at least meet me halfway," Stiles says still with eyes locked, "That's why I'm not giving in as easy as I did in highschool. I'm going to make you work for it. No sex on the first date, nothing intense until you show me you can handle it this time. Do you understand?"

Derek stays still and then his mouth curves up, "I understand Stiles, does this mean I get to take you on a date tomorrow night? Or well tonight I guess since it is morning."

"Well, if that is you asking me then yes it does." Stiles says smiling. "Now, i need to go and talk to Deaton. Some things are happening and I dont know why."

Derek looks concerned. "What happened? Is it bad? Are you hurt?"

"No no nothing bad, I'll tell you all about on our date tonight," Stiles says wiggling his eyebrows and totally not giggling, "You can pick me at 6 okay?"

"Sure thing little red." Derek says smiling.

Stiles turns to his jeep and starts to walk toward it when he is pulled back and pushed against the jeep. He doesn't even get to blink before Derek is kissing him, not hard, gently and its comfortable and its sweet and when he pulls away Stiles almost whimpers. 

"Nothing more until after the first date Stiles," Derek says smiling and turning around to walk back to the woods.

"See ya later Sourwolf," Stiles says smiling.

He jumps back in the jeep, closes the door and sits there fingers hovering over his lips. They feel like electricity is running through them at a million miles per hour. 

He starts the jeep up again and continues driving to Deatons.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what? Am i like a wizard or something?" Stiles asks puzzled. 

"Sort of like of a wizard, but you dont get a wand," Deaton says chuckling to himself.

"Whoa this is cool. Why did this happen now? Why today? Why not when all this werewolf business became relevant in our lives?" Stiles asks.

"Ah, its interesting that you ask that, because I'm sure you already know that answer to that."

Stiles sits there puzzled.

"Fine, I'll explain it to you since you seem incapable of comprehending whatever I tell you. You said this happened after you woke up to Derek howling? The surge of energy through you?" Deaton asks to confirm with Stiles that that is what happened.

"Yea..." Stiles says not exactly sure where this is going.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? Derek is what triggered your powers to emerge. All the emotions and feelings you have for him this time is much greater than it was the last time you guys were together. He triggered something in your body that activated your powers, and now that they are on, they can't be turned off. I read up on it when i realized you were carrying these powers and it said that only your  _soulmate_ can trigger something as powerful as that to happen."

Soulmate.

Did he just says soulmate?

Yup, Definetly said soulmate.

"So, are you saying... Derek is my soulmate?" Stiles asks face deadpan. He doesn't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing. 

Deaton nods, "Didn't mean to spring that up on you like that but it is what it is."

Stiles nods and stays silent. Then he stands up from where he was sitting, when did he sit down? He doesn't even remember. 

"Thanks Dr. D, I'll see you around." Stiles says getting ready to leave.

"Wait, Stiles these powers you have are really powerful. Please be careful. If you want you can start a grimwaur to collect all the spells and magic things you come across to do so you can pass it on to the next generation."

"I think I will, it could come in handy one day. Wait you said before that people like me were called something. What was it?" Stiles asks trying to remember.

"Reds. Those who run with wolves. Thats where the story of little red riding hood came from. She was a red and ran with the first pack of werewolves, they just changed the story around to suit the morals they needed." 

"So, im a Red? Cool, now i have a reason for why Derek calls me little red." Stiles says giggling. "I better go and catch some sleep, I have a date tonight." Stiles says excitedly. 

Deatons waves goodbye and he hops in his jeep and drives home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yea. I sort of based the ending of the story about Reds on something i read off google and found interesting. I think this chapter is kinda short but thats only because im kinda deadzoned and my sleeping schedule is so messed up. But anyways the next chapter will probably be up tomorow night or the following night. Love you all! xoxo


	3. A Night of Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So, where are we going tonight Sourwolf?" Stiles says smiling and excited.  
> Fuck, Derek thinks to himself, I forgot to make reservations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay first off, IM SORRY I MISSED TWO DAYS ASDFGHJKL.  
> Secondly, well heres the chapter. And its pretty long to make up for the lack of me updating.  
> More notes at the end!

Derek pulls up in front of Stiles' house in his black camaro. He's decided to go shopping and get something nice on other than his leather jacket because he feels he needs to really impress Stiles this time. He's outfitting a new pair of black jeans and a slim fit, grey button-up and a pair of grey sperrys. He realized he spent over $200 for one outfit and if Stiles doesnt even compliment him he's probably going to sell them online somewhere. On his way to his dates house he decided to pick up some flowers because it seems appropriate. He stopped at the flower store in town and picked up a dozen roses. He picks up the flowers from the passenger seat and opens the door of his camaro and steps out. He listens inside the Stilinski residence and realizes the sheriff isn't home and Stiles is talking to someone. He looks around and doesn't see any other car parked in the driveway other than Stiles' blue jeep. He listens in again and realizes that Stiles is talking to himself.

"Okay man, you can do this," Stiles says, "It's only Derek. Sure he's hot and muscular and, and, and perfect but you can't let your hormones take over. He isn't going to use you this time. You can do this. Just breathe. Shit its almost time." 

Derek knocks on the door and hears something fall inside and Stiles mutters "Shit." He picks it up and goes to open the door. 

Derek puts a smile on his face and says, "Hey Stiles, you look ... wow." He says eyeing Stiles up and down. Stiles is wearing a red button down with black skinny jeans and a pair of black converse. 

"Thanks," Stiles says ears turning red and all, "You look pretty hot yourself."

"Thanks," Derek says totally not blushing, "Here i got you these." He pulls the flowers out from behind his back and hands them to Stiles. 

Stiles' ears turn blood red and he blushes, "Awe, thanks that was sweet." Stiles turns and invites Derek inside as he goes to find a vase to put the flowers in. He finds one in one of the cabinets that hardly get opened. He washes it off then fills it with water and sets the flowers in.

"So, where are we going tonight Sourwolf?" Stiles says smiling and excited.

 _Fuck,_ Derek thinks to himself,  _I forgot to make reservations._  

"Um... I figured you could pick where to go." Derek says.

"Great. I'm really in the mood for lobster."

\------------------------------------------------------------ 

They both agree on going to Red Lobster. The dinner was pleasant and comfortable. They sat across from each other and caught up talking about how life has been the last two years they haven't seen each other. Neither of them mention their past relationship. It's like they are starting fresh, with a clean slate. Derek takes the bill no matter how much Stiles protested. 

"I asked you out, so i am going to pay." Derek says.

"Well, i told you to ask me out so-"

"Oops too late," Derek says slapping a fifty on the table as the waitress came back to collect the payment. "Keep the change," Derek says as Stiles and himself rise from the table and head out of the restaurant. 

Derek opens the door for Stiles as he gets in the camaro.

"Thanks Der-bear." Stiles says winking. Derek rolls his eyes and jogs to the other side of the car and gets in. 

Its only 8:30 so Derek thinks its kind of early to end the date.

"Want to catch a movie? Its still early." Derek asks Stiles.

"Sure, but this time I'm paying for the tickets. You sir can buy the drinks." Stiles says poking at Dereks chest.

"Fine." Derek says mumbling. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles wants to see the new horror movie and Derek wants to see some movies where there were a bunch of explosions in the trailer. Stiles bought the tickets to the horror movie anyway.

They both share a large cherry coke and they sit in the back of the theatre. It's pretty empty except for some teenagers sitting in the front and another group of teenagers sitting two rows in front of them.

The movie scares Stiles more than it does Derek. Mid-movie when Stiles is basically hiding behind his hands Derek puts an arm around his shoulders and Stiles relaxes into it. They sit like that for the rest of the movie, but Stiles still screams like a 4 year old girl when the guy with the axe is chasing the group of college kids out of the beach house. 

When the movie is over Stiles is practically in Derek's lap and Derek is trying not to laugh at him.

As they are walking out of the theatre back to the car Stiles suggests they go for a walk in the park because its only 10:30 and he doesn't have to be home early tonight because he has afternoon classes tomorrow. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------

They go to the park two towns over because of romance reasons Stiles came up with in the car.

As they start walking down one of the paths near the lake Derek remembers that Stiles had to tell him something.

"So why did you have to go see Deaton?"

"OH YEAH I ALMOST FORGOT," Stiles says flailing his arms. "I think I should show you."

Derek and him sit down on a bench right next to the lake. Stiles looks around and sees no one around so he looks at the water and says "Up." A stream of water comes up gently from the water and Stiles uses his arm to guide its direction. Stiles creates an arch with the water on the lake and says "Freeze." The water slowly freezes and he's left with a random frozen arch in the middle of a lake.

Derek looks like it isn't a big deal and says, "Wait, are you a witch or something?"

"No, that's why i went to Deaton, to make sure i wasn't a witch. But he said I have way more power than that. He said I'm called a Red."

Derek's eyes grow wide at the word 'Red'. 

"HOLY SHIT ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Derek says with a smile on his face.

"As serious as can be Derbear." Stiles says smiling.

"My dad used to tell me stories about all the past Reds. I always thought they were amazing but my dad said they were really rare, because humans hardly ever survived near a wolf pack, so i thought i would never meet one. But now, i have you. Your a Red. Wow this is great. Stiles your powers are extraordinary and honestly, your the only one i would trust to have them." Derek says smiling interlocking his fingers with Stiles'.

Stiles blushes and giggles, "Thanks Sourwolf." He looks at the arch and doesn't say anything this time, he just thinks it,  _melt,_ and the frozen water melts back into the lake.

"No problem Little  _Red_." They both chuckle a little at that and they sit there and watch the moon rise. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrive back at the Stilinski house and sees the sheriffs car in the driveway.

"Well, I guess i better go and make sure my dad didn't starve."

"I'll walk you up." 

Derek gets out of the car and opens up Stiles' door for him. He takes his hand and slowly they start up the pavement to the house. 

"Thanks for Dinner Derek," Stiles says smiling avoiding eye contact.

They reach the porch and they stand facing each other at the door. "Anytime Stiles, maybe next time I can cook for you?"

"You cook!? Yes. Yes you are so cooking for me."

"So this means there is a second date right?"

Stiles laughs, "Yes Sourwolf this means there will be a second date."

"Good," Derek says smiling.

Derek meets his eyes and Stiles says, "Well, I should go."

Stiles takes his hands away and turns toward the door to put his key in. When he opens the door Derek pulls him back and surprisingly doesn't shove him up against any walls. He cradles the back of his head and leans in and kisses Stiles gently. When he pulls away Stiles is smiling. 

"I'll text you tomorrow what you should come over and cook for me like the _bitch_ you are." Stiles says laughing eyebrows wiggling.

Derek laughs, "Bye Stiles."

"Bye Derek." The door closes and Derek drives away, and most certainly does not jerk off when he gets home. Nope not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH YAY FIRST DATE WENT WELL... Wait till the second one.


	4. Eating Out... At Home ;)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek came over about an hour and a half ago with grocery bags full of ingredients for what he was going to make Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND BAM SEX.

"That was so fucking amazing, oh my god Der," Stiles says staring at Derek waving his hands around his now empty plate, "I honestly thought you were joking when you said you could cook, but wow, it feels like sex in my mouth."

Derek came over about an hour and a half ago with grocery bags full of ingredients for what he was going to make Stiles. He made two steaks, medium rare, which tasted better than anything Stiles has ever had. He made a side of mash potatoes and homemade gravy, which Stiles ate so much of he just decided to dump the whole pot on his plate. He steamed some vegetables and he even made dessert! In the oven, almost done baking, is homemade brownies made from scratch. Derek even bought ice cream to eat with it.

"Thanks, my mom taught me some things around the kitchen when I was younger," Derek said smiling, happy that Stiles enjoyed it so much. 

The timer on the oven goes off and Derek gets up, but Stiles tells him to sit back down. Derek looks at him like he's crazy because the brownies are going to burn if he doesn't take them out soon, but Stiles still smiling waves his hand and the oven door opens and the pan of brownies come floating out of the oven and lands on top of the oven and the oven door closes and turns off. Derek looks at Stiles impressed. 

"Looks like your getting the hang of your powers, that's great!" Derek says smiling now sitting back in his chair facing Stiles. 

"Yea I know right! I was practicing all night and its pretty cool what i can do," Stiles says grinning.

"You think you can use 'em to load the dishwasher?" Derek says.

"Hm... Well why don't we find out?" Stiles says wiggling his eyebrows.

He waves his hand in the direction of the dishwasher and it opens, then he raises both of his hand, with his tounge out in concentration, and all the plates, and cups and silverware are picked up and loaded in the dishwasher single file. It was actually pretty amazing to have witnessed. 

After the dishwasher is loaded he closes it but doesn't start it because they still have to eat dessert and Derek claps his hands in amusement, "Bravo Little Red."

"Why thank you kind sir," Stiles says standing up and bowing.

Derek rises as well and walks with Stiles over to the counter and checks to see if the brownies have cooled yet. Content with it, Derek opens the drawer and pulls out a knife to cut it. He cuts up the brownies into 12 pieces and grabs two dessert plates from the cabinet and puts one brownie on each and he walks over the freezer and pulls out a tub of vanilla ice cream and puts a scoop on each of the plates as well. Stiles grabs two spoons and grabs the plates as Derek puts the ice cream back and walks over to the table. He moves his seat from across the table from Derek to right next to him and he puts the dessert on table and sits down and waits till Derek takes his seat before he takes a bite. He doesn't even try to stifle the moan that comes out his mouth. Derek watches him as he takes the bite and when he moans Dereks dick twitches and he can feel himself getting hard. He pulls his eyes away and takes a bite of his dessert. 

"Unf Jesus Christ on a bagel Derek," Stiles says, "This is like better than porn. I can't even with you anymore." Stiles says with his mouthful and smiling towards Derek.

Derek laughs and nods and takes another bite. 

Stiles finishes first and grabs his stomach. "Ugh I'm sooooooo full. You are so trying to fatten me up and make me into a stew."

"Hey I'm not the one here with witchy powers." Derek says raising his hands in surrender laughing.

Stiles furrows his eyebrows and hits Derek on his leg and laughs when he notices a bulge coming from his crotch area.

"What are you laughing at?" Derek asks when Stiles doesnt stop.

"Oh, nothing." Stiles says trying to control himself.

_Oh my god i_ _'m turning him on._ Stiles thinks _._ _That so shouldn't be turning me on. I hope he doesn't notice. Ugh he's obviously going to notice, werewolf powers duh._

Stiles starts shaking his leg and trys thinking of things that should turn him off and fails epically. 

Derek looks up and smells the air and looks at Stiles and smiles when he senses the arousal coming out of his date. Stiles looks up and sees Dereks eyes switching from his eyes to the quite obvious bulge now showing through Stiles jeans and sees him smiling. Stiles face turns a shade light shade of red but he doesn't move his eyes. Derek leans forward slowly as if waiting to see if Stiles will accept. Stiles rushes forward to meet him halfway and they kiss. No, not kissing. Making out. Complete with lip biting and moans and tounge fights and Stiles whimpers when Derek palms him through his jeans. Stiles grabs the back of Dereks neck and deepens the kiss. Stiles thinks about how he wanted to wait and make Derek work more but then he's like fuck it, Derek said he cares for him and thats all that matters. Then suddenly he pictures his bedroom in his mind and how much he wants to be in there and in a flash they are on his bed, in his room with Derek on top of him startled, but not surprised. 

"Well, that was definetly faster than walking up the stairs. I don't even think I could have made it up with you, I probably would have let you fuck me right there on the dining table," Stiles says while undoing Dereks jeans and Derek pushes his shirt up and Stiles shirt in return. Then its off with the pants! Stiles is left laying there stroking Dereks dick as they kiss. Then Dereks breaks the kiss and starts slowly down on Stiles, stopping to kiss and nibble at his neck, then suck on his nipples and kiss every part of his torso and he grabs Stiles dick and starts stroking the throbbing dick and he licks the head and Stiles throws his head back in pleasure.

Derek starts sucking on Stiles cock and the sounds that escape his mouth are turning him on his so much, his dick hurts with how hard it is. He deepthroats his dick and gags as it reaches the back of mouth and he feels Stiles hand on his head forcing him down more. He pulls up and takes a breath and goes right back and doesn't stop until Stiles says he's going to cum. Then he stops because he wants it to be perfect this time. Stiles twists his finger in the air and suddenly Stiles in on top of Derek and licking his balls. Derek both surprised and horny makes the sexiest wimper as Stiles starts stroking his very big dick. Then Stiles starts to take him in, he takes it as far as he can in his mouth but its way to big and he pulls up gagging and sees Derek hot with arousal and starts sucking at the head and holds his balls in his hand. Then Derek pulls Stiles head up and they start kissing again.

Then Derek flips Stiles under him and on his stomach and grabs the lube and the condom from the top drawer of his nightstand which was exactly where it was two years ago. Guess some things never change. Derek goes into Stiles ass face first licking the younger guys entrance and using his tounge to probe around his ass. Stiles moans and rocks his ass into it. Then Derek opens the bottle of lube and coats his fingers with them and then drops some onto Stiles ass. He pushes a finger in and starts twisting in and out until it feels loose enough for another finger, which doesn't take that long. He keeps going and then the door opens.

"Stiles why is the dining room still-" Then the Sheriff takes a step in and stops. Stiles bed is facing the door and his dad gets a full view of his son on his knees and Derek probing him. He freezes in shock and Stiles around at a very surprised and slightly grossed out father and then Derek pushes his fingers in father and Stiles moans and his eyelids flutter and his dad walks out of the room silently and walks downstairs and outside to his car and drives back to the police station. 

"DEREK!" Stiles says still on his knees while Derek works a third finger in. 

"Well he's gone now so there isn't any reason why we can't finish." Derek says chuckling as he pulls his fingers out and put the condom on. Or attempts to. The condom rips and he feels around the nightstand for another one but there isn't. 

"Uh, Stiles. You don't have any condoms" Derek says a little upset.

"No condom. Fuck me Derek please. Please." Stiles says practically begging.

Within a heartbeat Derek is inside of Stiles and moaning as Stiles is screaming with pleasure. They find a rhythm and it isn't long until Derek cums inside of Stiles and they are both laying on the bed breathing heavy, Stiles' ass still leaking with cum.

"Derek, I love you."

"I love you too Stiles. I always have."

And they fall asleep together.

\-------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys so i need your help,  
> So i'm stuck between two different plots and i want to know what **you ******think I should continue with  
>  -mPreg  
> or  
> -Scisaac wedding.  
> you can either comment it or a faster way to let me know if through my tumblr ask box at this link :  
> http://judgementissin.tumblr.com/ask  
> AH LOVE U ALL NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE POSTED ASAP XOXOX


	5. A Day Of Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By overwhelming results, here is what most of you guys voted for!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the most fluff I have ever wrote in one chapter. I hope you guys love it!

_Two and a half months in a brief paragraph…_

The next few weeks fly by leaving Stiles wondering what the fuck is going on with time.

The day after the sheriff caught him and his _boyfriend,_ the couple confronted him about it. John already knew Stiles was bi-sexual because he came out to him in his senior year of high school, but he never actually met one of Stiles’ boyfriends or saw them _fucking_ either. The two apologized for John having to see that and Stiles told his father they are dating now. His father looked Derek up and down and invited him to dinner that night. It all went up hill from there. Derek stayed over Stiles’ more and Stiles occasionally stayed over at Derek’s apartment that he is now renting in the middle of the town. It’s nice. Two months later Derek asks Stiles to move in with him and Stiles agrees with smiles and giggles. They move whatever stuff he had in his room to Derek’s apartment and Stiles said bye to his old house but didn’t say bye to his dad. They agreed to always see each on Saturday mornings for breakfast like the always used to do and whenever they saw each other the always told the other about their week and it was nice. Stiles’ life was finally coming together nicely.

_Two Days Later…_

“Scoooooottttt,” Stiles yells running into Scott and Isaacs’s apartment.

Isaac was with Lydia, Jackson, Boyd, Erica, Danny, Allison and Derek getting ready for the wedding that’s supposed to be happening in less than three hours. But Scott hasn’t shown up at the hall they rented for the day in town. Stiles took it upon himself to break into their apartment with the spare key he has and search for the missing groom.

He runs throughout the rather large apartment in search for his best friend and finds him in the bathroom, hands gripping the edge of the sink, knuckles turning white, and water dripping down his face.

“Dude, what’s wrong?” Stiles asks turning Scott so he’s facing him. He grabs a towel and starts to dry off his buddy’s face.

“I… I don’t know. I love Isaac, I really do. But…” Scott says, “I’m scared I guess. Is that normal? To be scared?”

Stiles has watched enough romance movies to know that Scott is getting cold feet.

“Yeah man, it’s completely normal. But you need to remind yourself how much you love Isaac. Why you asked him to marry you,” Stiles says shaking Scott’s shoulders, “You love him, you said so just now. Today is the day you prove it to the world. Today is the day you and him will be bound together in marriage.” Stiles say smiling.

Scott stands there for a minute with a look on his face that he only has when he’s thinking, then he breaks into the biggest grin and pulls Stiles into a hug.

“Your right man. I don’t know where the fuck I would be without you.” Scott says tearing up.

“You would probably be dead in a ditch somewhere,” Stiles says smirking giving his bud a squeeze. “Now, get your shit together man we have a wedding we need to get you to,” Stiles says checking his watch Derek bought him last week, “in less than two hours.”

Scott goes all wide-eye and pulls Stiles into his and Isaacs room. Scott strips out of his pajama pants and baggy t-shirt he was wearing last night and pulls out the tuxedo he and Stiles bought a week ago. Stiles is already dressed in his white button up, black suit jacket, black dress pants, black dress shoes, and a blue tie that Lydia picked out for all the best men. Derek, Jackson, Boyd and Danny are all wearing identical suits to Stiles’. Lydia, Allison, and Erica are all wearing blue dresses with a white velvet belt around their waist. Scott’s suit is all white, white shirt, white suit jacket, white dress pants, white shoes and a white tie. Isaac is wearing a black suit jacket, with a white shirt, black dress pants, black shoes and a white tie as well.

It takes Scott all of twenty minutes, and Stiles’ help, to get all dressed and hair fixed. He sprays some of the cologne he got for the past Christmas on himself and stares at himself in the mirror.

He looks over at Stiles and says, “Dude. I’m getting married today.”

“Well you won’t be if we don’t hurry the fuck over there. It’s at least a twenty minute drive and you’re supposed to be waiting for Isaac under the arch in,” Stiles checks his watch again, “less than an hour and a half.”

Scott checks and makes sure he has the ring he’s supposed to be giving Isaac today and rushes out of the apartment with Stiles at his heels. They hop into Stiles’ jeep and they start driving toward the hall, and with their luck they arrive there 40 minutes later because there was an accident on the main road. They get to the hall with 45 minutes to spare.

Stiles pushes Scott into the room down the hall from Isaacs and he leaves him there with Allison who was waiting for them to finally show up.

Stiles rushing down the hall into Isaacs room and finds the rest of the pack in there as well.

They all stand up from where they were sitting and look up at him anxiously, Isaac running up to him eyes glowing.

“It’s fine, it’s fine. He’s here and he is in his room waiting for the ceremony to start. Stiles Stilinski saves the day once again!” He says grinning to rest of them as they all exhale the breath they were holding in.

Derek stands and walks over to Stiles while the rest of the pack converses among themselves.

“Good job Little Red,” Derek says giving his boyfriend a light kiss.

“Why thank you Sourwolf,” Stiles says grinning.

Scott’s mom opens the door to the room and tells everyone to get to their positions.

“The wedding is about to being!” Stiles says grinning at Isaac.

Isaac lets out a deep breath and smiles. He gives Stiles a hug and he goes to stand outside the doors he is going to walk through with Derek.

The doors open up and Scott is standing under the arch by himself. Everyone they basically ever met is sitting in the really large and decorated hall. The room is decorated by Lydia herself so it is really, really nice. The walls are covers in flowers and there are rows and rows of seats all facing the arch at which Scott and Isaac will be married under. The archway is a white simple arch covered in roses and there’s Scott, standing under it, smiling like a goof. He looks so happy.

Everyone is lined up at the door ready to lead the way for Isaac and Derek. First Erica and Boyd link arms and walk down the aisle, the people all rise and the music starts playing. They reach the end and they separate, Erica going to Scott’s side and Boyd standing on the side Isaac will be. Then Lydia and Jackson link arms and walk down the aisle, smiling at the people they know. They reach the end and Lydia goes off to Isaac’s side and Jackson goes and stands next to Scott. Then Danny and his boyfriend, Nick, link arms and go down the aisle as well. He met Nick in college and Nick was one of Isaac’s first friend outside of the pack. They reach the end and Danny goes off to Scotts side and Nick on Isaac’s. Then Stiles and Allison link arms and walk down the aisle together since Derek is walking with Isaac and Allison’s boyfriend isn’t really friends with the rest of them. They break off and Stiles goes on Scott’s side and Allison goes on Isaacs. Then Derek takes Isaacs arm and walks him down the aisle. Scott’s eyes sparkle with the amount of joy he is going through and Isaac starts tearing up with how happy he is. He quickly wipes his eyes with his free hand and then the two break off, Isaac stands in his spot next to Scott and Derek goes and stands behind him.

Stiles makes eye contact with Derek and they both smile, happy for their friends.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

“Now, the couple will recite their vows,” The officiant says motioning to Isaac to recite his first. Isaac intertwines his fingers with Scotts.

“Scott McCall, you complete me. You were there for me at my time of need and since then I have always been in love with you. From the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one I wanted to share my life with. Your kind heart inspires me to be the best person I can be. I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honoring you, being faithful to you, and sharing my life with you. I love you.” Isaac says tearing up.

Scott is also tearing up at the moment and chokes out a little giggle.

“Isaac Lahey, you are my heart and my soul. Today I take you to be my husband. Together we will create a home, becoming a part of one another. I vow to help create a life that we can cherish. I vow to be honest, caring and truthful, to love you as you are and not as I want you to be, and to grow old by your side as your husband and as your best friend. I love you.” Scott says squeezing Isaacs’s hands.

“You may now kiss the groom.” The officiant says.

Scott and Isaac smile and then lean into each other for the kiss that will bind them together. Everyone sitting down rising up and starts cheering and clapping almost everyone with tears in their eyes.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

 

They have just finished dinner at the hall and are waiting for the dessert to come out when Derek clears his throat and taps his glass with his fork lightly, but enough so he has everyone’s attention.

“Good evening,” He says all proper and mature like, Stiles wonders what he’s doing but probably figures he’s going to be the one the give the toast.

“First off I would like to thank each and every one of you for coming to help celebrate this joyous event with us,” he pauses and everyone claps or gives a sign of acknowledgement. “Secondly, I would like to congratulate the new married couple myself. We all wish you the best of luck and a long and prosperous marriage.” Every one claps now and Scott and Isaac squeeze each other’s hands waiting for the next sentence that everyone in the pack knows is coming. The rest of the pack starts smiling and giggling squeezing the person next to them. Stiles is wondering why the fuck they are acting like this. “And tonight I would like to start my life with the one I love as well,” Derek says getting down on one knee next to Stiles seat and pulling out a ring from his jacket pocket. “Genim Stilinski, would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?”

Stiles freezes and holds his breath in surprise. Then he stands up in front of Derek and raises Derek up from his knee so they are standing face to face.

“Of course I will Derek.” He says tearing up.

Derek’s face breaks into the widest grin Stiles has ever seen and he slides the ring on his _fiancés_ ’ finger and kisses him. Everyone in the room stands up and starts cheering and clapping and starts walking over to the table to congratulate the new married couple and the now soon to be married couple.

Stiles smile doesn’t leave his face for the rest of the night.

Stiles Stilinski is now marrying Derek Hale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there is what all of you voted for! Exactly 2,000 words of fluff and a Scisaac wedding. I hope you guys noticed i change the amount of chapters from "?" to "6". The next chapter will be an epilogue to the story and yea. I hope you guys loved it!  
> Please comment reviews or message me on tumblr here - http://judgementissin.tumblr.com/ask and follow!  
> Next chapter will be up next week. Love you xoxoxoxo


	6. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, here's the epilogue i promised. It is kinda really fast paced and I didn't want to make it too long, just long enough so there aren't as many unanswered questions.  
> This whole story was Unbeta'd and all the mistakes are mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to do my Thesis Essay on why breakfast is good for you, but i figured this was more important than that useless shit. :3  
> Thank You All for staying with me throughout all my grammatical mistakes and such.  
> Love You!  
> I hope you subscribe to me! :D

“Derek! I’m home Sourwolf! Where’s my kiss huh?” Stiles says walking into the kitchen where he finds a very sweaty Derek and a whole candle-lite dinner set up.

Stiles’ eyes open wide as he runs up to Derek and gives him a big kiss.

“Oh my gosh Derek I thought you forgot about our anniversary!” Stiles says completely surprised.

It’s been an entire year since Stiles and Derek have gotten married. Stiles woke up that morning to a very sleepy Derek and just gave him a quick kiss before he went off to his classes for that day, so he didn’t give Derek his gift and just guessed Derek forgot about it and thought it wouldn’t have been that important to him anyway. But man was he wrong.

“How could I forget the best day of my life?” Derek exclaims putting his forehead on Stiles’ own.

“Mmm,” Stiles says, “It smells so good! What did you make?” Stiles says looking at what’s on the table.

There are two plates set up with steak, mashed potatoes, steamed vegetables and homemade gravy. Stiles tries to think back to why that sounds so familiar…

“OH MY GOD DEREK OUR SECOND DATE! YOU REMEMBERED OUR SECOND DATE!” Stiles says screaming running to his seat to start digging in.

“Of course I did Little Red; I remember ever moment I ever spent with you.” Derek says taking his seat.

“Wait… It’s missing something.” Stiles says trying to remember the missing piece, and that’s when the oven timer goes off and then his brain clicks.

“BROWNIES. Derek, I love you. You know that right? I fucking love you.” Stiles says picking up his napkin from the table, which reveals a small jewelry box.

Stiles picks up the box and looks at Derek with raised eyebrows and all Derek does is smiles. Stiles unwraps the bow and opens the box slowly. Inside the box is the most beautiful ring Stiles has ever seen. It’s gold, with a little diamond on top and on the inside of it the inscription says, “ _Little Red and the Big Bad Wolf- 5/31/2012”._ Stiles immediately slips it on and starts tearing up as he gets off his chair and jumps into his husbands lap.

“Derek, it’s perfect.” Stiles says with tears streaming down his face.

Stiles reaches into his pocket and pulls out a jewelry box, which looks like it holds a bracelet. He hands it to Derek and Derek takes it and unwraps the bow that is put on it and opens it up. On the inside of the box is a Native American style bracelet that has the words “ _Sourwolf and Little Red- 5/31/2012”_ sewn into it.

Derek immediately puts it on his right wrist and Stiles even sees a tear come down his face. “Stiles, thank you so much. It’s perfect.”

Stiles and Derek kiss and don’t pull away till Stiles is red from lack from breath.

“I love you Sourwolf.”

“I love you Little Red.”

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

Stiles eventually unlocked the full potential of his powers and used it when the pack was in trouble, to help defend himself. He finally felt more _needed_. He was even able to pass on some powers to the other human members like Lydia and Danny. Not as much as he had, but enough so they could defend themselves and do simple little tricks like levitate and control the elements. He didn’t give any to Allison because she was pretty badass without them already.

Scott and Isaac lived together happily married and adopted two kids, one boy and one girl. They named the boy, Isaac Jr., because Scott wanted him to be just like his papa, and they named the girl Melissa, because Isaac adored the way Scott’s mom made him feel welcome to the family.

Stiles and Derek however were able to have kids of their own due to Stiles’ now freaky powers and Derek’s alpha werewolf powers. They had a set of twins and named the girl Laura, and the boy Jack.

Stiles came out of school with his majors in English and later became an English teacher for 9th grade students and came out with a book called, “The Boy Who Ran with Wolves”, which landed on the New York Times bestsellers list.

Derek was mainly a stay at home dad because he had all the money he needed to support his family.

The rest of the pack lived in peace and came together for monthly meetings and rarely fought any outside forces. The Hale pack made peace with their surrounding packs, and all was balanced in Beacon Hills.

**_The End._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I picked 5/31/12 as their anniversary because it's my birthday. Oops. Lol ;)  
> I really hope you liked it!  
> Please comment and leave kudos please! xoxox


End file.
